Turnabout Confusion
by Kaleidostick
Summary: Phoenix Wright is accused of murder. Who would have thought?


A chill ominous wind circulated the air today, making the night more dreadful than it needed to be, as a bundled up figure boldly strolled towards the court house. The night was the perfect setting for a murder and that would be the reason for this particular group to gather up. Franziska von Karma, the famed prodigy prosecutor, would be walking with a briefcase in her left hand towards the only light on the dark street. Water splashed up around her heels, but not a drop landed within her boots.

Quickly she'd skip up the steps and enter the large building, being greeted with a blast of warm air. She'd enjoy it for the moment, taking in the sights around her. The court was often closed during the evenings, but the prosecutor's office was always open when a call like this came in. She would be greeted by mindless faces she cared not for, brushing past the officers. An empty spot at a desk would be her's to take, as she plopped down into the chair and tossing her briefcase onto the desk. It'd pop open, revealing its contents to her.

A small brown envelope would be resting on top, with her name written in elegant calligraphy. That's right, it was the first time in ages Franziska received a letter from Papa. She'd reach over to open it, but heard a familiar voice call out. _"I feel sick!"_

Phoenix Wright. Franziska quickly withdrew her hand from the envelope and closed her briefcase, getting up to move around the desk. She'd catch a glimpse of Detective Gumshoe. _"Scruffy!"_

She quickly got his attention, without the use of her whip, as the man turned to face her. _"Sir!"_

_ "What is the meaning of this?"_ Franziska was not pleased of the idea of Phoenix Wright being in the court house after hours. That and she had happened to be having a wonderful day. It was a known factor he'd destroy that day in seconds. Other prosecutors started to form up around the Detective, anxiously awaiting his words. Franziska felt empty, as she looked around. Prosecutor Edgeworth was nowhere to be seen.

_"We were going to take him to the detention center but he's very ill. Turns out he's tried to kill himself." _Detective Gumshoe would inform her.

The holding center? _"What is he being arrested for?"_

Detective Gumshoe nervously glanced away. _"Why else, sir?"_

Phoenix Wright, a murderer. She knew it all along! _"I'll be glad to take this case!"_

_"That will not be necessary..." _Gumshoe reluctantly told her. This only frustrated her, as she reached for her whip. _"Prosecutor Payne has already taken up the assignment..."_ This struck her as odd... Edgeworth wasn't going to take it, nor her? Why was useless Payne chosen first? Frustrated now, she'd ball up a fist.

Franziska would then turn away from Scruffy and walk back to where she left her briefcase. _"Because of the circumstances, they decided it'd be best if you didn't, Sir..."_ She planned out her future talk with Payne, in her mind, ignoring the words of the detective and when Franziska had a talk with someone... well, she always got her way. Worst came to worst, she'd call in her father to demand they let her take this case.

Papa always made sure she got what she wanted, if she couldn't get it herself.

Several lashes later and Franziska would be crowned the prosecutor for the recently famed murder case. She would be sitting in an office, waiting for the information to be snatched away from Payne and given to her. Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day, as the trial would be held then. Revenge would be sweet. The von Karma family name would be restored to its former glory!

Papa would be so proud. This reminded her of the letter she hadn't read yet. There was never any time for that sort of thing as she reached for the envelope once more, before hastily retreating her hand. _"Scruffy!"_

The detective would be carrying the files over to her, setting them on her desk. _"You... sure you want to do this sir?"_

That would be the tenth time Franziska counted that phrase in the past twenty minutes, as she looked past her briefcase at the detective. _"What is everyone hiding from me, Scruffy?"_

Detective Gumshoe knew he was "screwed" as the term was, shuffling his feet in nervous anticipation. _"You can see it in the files, sir..."_ Not even he, someone who cared in the slight for the prosecutor, could tell her. The woman would reach over to pick up the files and the detective used this opportunity to try to escape.

He'd quickly feel a thick bind around his left wrist, as Franziska had already got him with her whip. _"Tsk, tsk Scruffy..."_ von Karma cooed as she pulled him closer and closer back to the desk. _"Now I __**know**__ you're hiding something..." _She'd go back to opening the folder, which by her surprise was ripped from her hands.

_"Look pal..."_ Gumshoe heaved a sigh. _"You don't want to know... You really should have let Payne handle it."_

Franziska suddenly played everything through her head. Everyone was avoiding her questions. Phoenix Wright was the murderer. Miles Edgeworth was missing. _"Miles..."_

_"No! No! No!"_ Gumshoe wave his hands frantically. _"Prosecutor Edgeworth is safe. It's ... Manfred von Karma."_

Papa.

Franziska shook her head. _"That is impossible... he's in prison..."_

Gumshoe looked sadly away, still waiting to get whipped. Instead, he witnessed Franziska's face turn crestfallen. He could hear her murmur some phrase in German, in a tone laced with melancholy. _"Leave Scruffy..."_ She'd tell him shortly after.

Detective Gumshoe apologized quietly as he turned and left the office. He looked over his shoulder, to see the young woman collapse in the chair. Someone had to tell her. He just wished it would have been someone who could have helped.


End file.
